Only Human
by Chigirl
Summary: It's easier to forgive than to forget.


All Is Forgiven

I wanna give a **MAJOR **shout out to Wolf Girl. She fixed a lot of stuff and gave me a few tips though I don't think I caught them all. It's hard proofing your own stuff. Expectancy ya know!

oOo

This is a real fuck up situation if there ever was one. Here I sit, in temple, amongst friends and family not sure at all what my title is. Friend? Once I was. Family? Almost.

I'd made sure everything was perfect. Spent an entire month mulling over every minor detail, from whether to wear hoops or studded earrings. The stilettos with the rhinestones, or the stilettos without. Hair up or down, things like that. My dress had been made to fit, so it was one less thing to fuss over.

The crowd waited with anticipation for the ceremony to start, while I secretly wished, by some miracle, that it would never begin. Well maybe it wasn't such a secret after all. I'd received more than a few doubtful stares and lectures about causing a scene when people heard I'd be in attendance.

Of course, I wasn't here to cause a scene. I wasn't the loud mouth brat I used to be. Loud, proud and damn sure able to express myself in any way I saw fit. So much had changed. I've evolved from that. Because there was no way in hell the old Yamanaka Ino would just sit back and watch the man she loved marry another woman. Time, as well as experience, had a way of humbling a person. Though my fall from grace could hardly compare to that of, for an example the...Kazekage's, but it doesn't mean I felt it any less. I am only human after all.

Gaara didn't know what he had, I, on the other hand knew exactly what I'd fucked over, and let me tell you, it's like a spiked heel to the nuts...or what I'd imagine it would be like if someone used a spiked heel to crush my nuts...I don't _have_ nuts, but you get the point, right?

Glancing around the crowd, my gaze catches Tenten's and she gives me an encouraging smile and nods before resting her head on her husband's shoulder. It gives me hope that after all the heartbreak, and hectic schedules, and trials that come with being shinobi, those two have managed to make it work. And have a damned good time doing it too. Maybe one day I can... No! Never again. It just...doesn't happen twice.

The music started, effectively snapping me out of such depressing thoughts, and I was damned glad for it too. Really didn't want to break into sobs right now. I was saving that for the walk home, thank you. I rose along with everyone else, plastering on the phoniest grin I've ever had to fake, when I notice Shikamaru giving me a look, only it wasn't comforting like Tenten's. It was sharp and conveyed exactly what was on his mind. Narrowing my eyes, I stared back at him challengingly. We'd had this discussion already.

"_Remember, Ino," he'd said, arms crossed over his chest. "You wouldn't be in this predicament if you hadn't screwed up."_

"_You just hold on one damn minute, Shikamaru!" My hand instantly went to my hip. _

"_Did I go all judgmental on **you**, when **you** were darting back and forth between Temari and Kin? I was even there for you when they both dumped your **lazy ass!** Hump, so how you doin?"_

After giving him a glare that would scare Itachi, I turned my attention back to the center aisle. The bride was coming. And not for the first time, I was jealous. She was beautiful. Both rare and exotic. There wasn't a Konoha male that hadn't fawned over her as of yet.

I stood there watching this strikingly beautiful creature move closer to her intended, to what I'd always considered my destiny, and wondered how in the hell I managed to fuck up the best thing that could happen to a girl like me. Hell, to any woman.

oOoOoOo

_No one had expected Naruto to bring Sasuke back. Dead or alive. Obviously we had all underestimated him. Though by now we should have realized Naruto's word was unofficially law. He'd promised Sakura that he'd bring Sasuke back, and he did. Not only was the as of recent sole Uchiha alive, all his limbs were intact. The hyperactive blonde claimed that someday he'd be Hokage, and everyone could see he was well on his way. So when Uzumaki Naruto swore he'd love me, Yamanaka Ino, for the rest of his days, I believed him._

_It all began with the death of my beloved sensei, Asuma. It wasn't until he died that I realized the profound role he'd played in my life. Our first night home should have been a relief. We had returned home safely, but Asuma-sensei had not. I remembered leaving my bed at an insanely late hour to stagger along Konoha's abandoned streets. _

_I was searching for...I don't know, just some meaning to it all. Walking with trembling legs to a destination unknown to me, with chilling winds biting at my bare arms. I collapsed when I could take no more. Bring my knees to my chin, I wrapped my arms around them and wept for all I was worth. _

_Unsure of how much time passed, for I was detached from all, ninja skills be damned. I made no protest when a warm jacket was placed about my shivering form. Or when a pair of strong arms wrapped around me, and then suddenly we were flying. From rooftop to rooftop and I pressed closer to his warmth until we reached my house. It wasn't until he placed me on the bed, very gently mind you, that I realized who he was._

_"Na-Naruto?"_

_"Shh, Ino. Your home now." It was the first time I'd ever heard him speak so softly._

_"I don't want to be alone." I closed my eyes, trembling like a leaf in the storm. That's what I was after all. A helpless little leaf trapped and caught by the ferociousness of the hurricane. At barely fourteen, I should not have witnessed the horrors I had. "I'm afraid to be alone."_

_"Then I'll stay" He said, voice full of conviction, as if the sincerity of his words could stave away my fears. "I'll stay so you won't ever have to be alone again." _

_Naruto is, as every one claims, a healing balm for the spirit. He'd saved me from despair. Trained me daily making my dreams of vengeance reality. . And then I realized, that night, he'd stayed so he wouldn't be alone either, and I was happy to help. Falling in love was the natural progression._

_The first time I made love to Uzumaki Naruto will forever be imprinted on my heart. His eyes never left mine as we shared ourselves for the first time, and at the tender, oh so green age of sixteen, I knew without any equivocations that our destinies were entwined._

_He shuddered above me, not even a breath after my own trembling had begun, and I wrapped him in my arms, unable to distinguish if the tears that stained my cheeks were his or my own._

_And life was beautiful._

_Two years later, after countless missions and too many close calls, Naruto had fulfilled his promise to Sakura. Uchiha Sasuke was back. Due to severe wounds and massive chakra depletion, Sasuke slept for weeks. How ironic it was that mine was the first face he saw. I didn't visit him daily like my Naruto or Forehead, just once a week to replenish his flowers._

_When he called out to me, the vase slipped from my grasp I was so startled. With smiles, I answered all his questions, told him how everyone was waiting for him. What things had changed, what had stayed the same, but never once mentioned my relationship with Naruto. _

_It wasn't long before my better half (and I truly mean this) came in, showering us both with his exuberance. I excused myself to let them get reacquainted, but before I left, _

_Naruto pulled me to him, all but devouring my lips. It wasn't unusual, for my koishii was always so affectionate, but it just felt...strange in front of Sasuke. Even more peculiar was the look Uchiha gave me as I exited._

_In six months, Naruto and I went on as usual, while Sasuke became more withdrawn, and Sakura struggled to understand. More often than not my patience was short thus ensuring long drawn out arguments. My Naruto didn't even understand what had spawned most of them. He only tried his damnedest to keep us all above water. Swearing to Sakura that her love would eventually come around, promising Sasuke that things would look up soon enough and that every Hokage needed a most trusted advisor, and declaring to me that no matter what we went through, we'd always be together. And I didn't believe him. Because I didn't want to._

_All those past feelings began to surface and it didn't help that Naruto wasn't jealous when it came to Sasuke and I spending time together. He trusted us inexplicably. His brother and intended._

_And one day it happened. And Gods be damned, I don't even understand why. Sasuke needed me and I answered his call. Naruto and I went to dinner that night, Ichiraku's of course, and for reasons unknown to **ME, **I exploded. Through it all, helistened and after all the accusations and petty faults, he apologized. I reluctantly accepted, stating that I was tired and quite ready to go home, and his indomitable smile returned. He placed a sweet kiss on my lips then stated that he had a big surprise for me the next day. I asked what it was, my irritation on the verge of returning._

"_Nope, it's a surprise Ino! Can't tell ya!"_

"_Humph. Whatever, Naruto."_

_Imagine my surprise to find a note from Sasuke taped to my door. I left for his apartment immediately._

_We talked about everything. His problems with Sakura, and adjusting to Konoha all over again. I agreed with him, pretending that my own relationship wasn't as perfect as it was. All those childhood emotions returned and when he kissed me, it was then that I fell from grace._

_Making love to Sasuke was everything one would imagine, for reasons both good and bad. It was hot but not passionate and there was too much guilt to be pleasurable. Maybe if I'd never known Naruto's touch, things could be different between Sasuke and I. At that moment, as we lay side by side, I realized how much my Naruto meant to me and all those old feelings abandoned me. He was my everything, and it only took sleeping with his best friend to figure it out..._

_Wrapping the sheet around my nude form I made my way to the bathroom after we agreed to talk once I got back. Sitting in his tub, I ran my fingers through the sweaty tangles of my hair, not bothering to wince when strands snapped from the scalp. What would I do? I just couldn't go around lying to my boyfriend. But I didn't want to lose him either. And I knew Sasuke really loved Sakura, she'd be crushed. One thing was for certain; Sasuke and I needed to talk. I left the bathroom with a firm resolve._

"_Sasuke, we need to talk about th-" I never noticed how Sasuke bedroom door was adjacent with his front door. There stood a shirtless Uchiha, eyes closed in shame, while my koishii stared at me. The thing is, he didn't look angry. Just hurt. So very, very hurt. My throat closed as hot tears instantly ran from my eyes. What would...could I say?_

"_Na-na! Naruto I-" Before I could utter another syllable Naruto punched a hole through Sasuke's eight inch thick oak door, where his head had been a split second before. I screamed in spite of myself. Sasuke dodged the more lethal blows, taking the less fatal ones for himself. He made no move to fight back._

"_WHY! FUCK-FUCKING WHY!" Naruto knocked him down, snarling and growling while trying to blend Sasuke's head with the floor._

_Naruto meant to kill, and though it was his right, I knew my koishii wouldn't be able to live with himself if he'd killed Sasuke. I tried using my mind manipulation, but was forced out seconds later as he was too strong. When I finally did get a fragile hold, Naruto glared back at me, eyes red as sin._

"_Baby" I could barely get my voice to work past the sobs. "Baby please don't! I-I'm-m sor-"_

"_SHUT UP!" He barked out._

"_N-Narut-"_

"_I said SHUT UP!" He shakily moved from the battered male, tears streaming down his face. "Don't ever speak to me, bitch! And that goes double for your bastard! Sasuke! My brother!" Then, faster than lightening, he was gone. I was in shock, leaving a wheezing Sasuke to slowly pick himself up. He limped over to a certain spot, coughing as he leaned over to grab something off the floor. Everything went unnoticed until Sasuke kneeled in front of me. Grabbing my hand he placed the object, which was square and velvet in my hand. It was a box and when I opened it, I discovered it was my great grandmother's engagement ring._

"_He-he talked to your father." Sasuke said, unable to look at me. "He was gonna propose, Ino. " Sasuke began to choke and his voice cracked. "And he couldn't wait to tell me!"_

_I broke down. If their fight hadn't woken the neighbors, I was sure my wails would._

_I didn't see Naruto for a month after that, and when I'd asked Tsunade-sama, she'd told me he'd left on a mission with Jiraiya-sensei and that he'd return in a month's time, just before his birthday. No one seemed to know what had spawned this mysterious behavior and assumed things were as they should be, though I was questioned as to why he left so suddenly._

_Sakura seemed oblivious, though worried when Sasuke also took an impromptu mission, though his was a four-month stretch. Maybe it was best that Sasuke had left. Less pressure, and I damned sure didn't need any reminders of the night everything went so horribly wrong. So I went along, pretending as if all was right with the world. Hoping the reason why Naruto hadn't told anyone was because he wanted some time to think things through. I prayed that he'd want to work past this. But more than rebuilding our tattered relationship, I wanted he and Sasuke to work things out. They'd once been closer than _

_anything after all._

_When he hadn't made a trip to the flower shop upon his return, my worry turned to dread. There wasn't a time I could remember not having to fend off his eager intentions after time spent away. Man...If that flower shop could talk, thank Kami my parents never did chance by when the "Out To Lunch" or a hastily scribbled "Closed For Repairs" sign graced the door._

_Naruto's small birthday party at Iruka's turned out to be larger than we'd expected. The rookie nine was there, of course with the exception of Sasuke, along with team Gai, Kakashi-sensei, Tsunade-sama, Shizune, Teuchi with his daughter Ayame (they'd catered the event of course) Jiraiya-sensei, Sai, Anko, Kurenai, Kin, Hyuuga Hanabi and three of her friends (there to secretly drool over hot older guys), the Konohamaru Corps, Ebisu, Ibiki, Genma, along with ten others; five Jounin, two Chuunin, and three ANBU. _

_And oh joy, the Kazekage and Kin were in town. My mom had a headache so dad decided to skip as well, the Nara's were just to damned lazy, and Chouji's dad still had his issues with my koishii. Despite the fact that over the years Naruto had become an esteemed hidden leaf shinobi, and had garnered quite a large group of people who not only respected but liked him, there were a few still leery._

_Though Iruka's place was relatively small, the forty plus still managed to fit comfortably. Everyone greeted me normally with a 'your late' or 'it's about time you got here' but with smiles that I returned. I hugged a few friends, chatted comfortably with Iruka, and traded pleasantries with everyone there. It was expected of me, as the girlfriend of the guest of honor. Was I even considered his girlfriend still? My heart was racing so fast I thought it would burst, as smiles were fake, movements jittery. I was astonished no one could see through my façade but laid the thoughts to rest as I spotted Naruto. I had planned a speech, but decided that going with my heart would be the sincerest course of action. My pounding heart abruptly ceased when Jiraiya-sensei approached._

_Anger, hurt, disappointment, empathy, and astoundingly sympathy, all of these emotions combined to form an expression so not suited for the life-loving toad sage. I quickly found that I had little recourse regarding my own emotions as lips trembled and tears streamed down my cheeks. Shoulders shook as silent sobs took hold and I could only look toward him pleadingly. Lucky for me, everyone else seemed preoccupied laughing, talking, eating, just enjoying themselves too much to notice my breaking heart._

"_You should give him time, Ino." Betrayal was no small thing to Naruto. He'd grown up with nothing. Lonely and shunned for most of his life, then to find someone he'd loved and trusted with not only his life, but a heart so guarded and kept. He'd told me many times that I was his everything. It was so much more than amorous words; it was fact. I knew whole-heartedly that would be easier to run him through with a shuriken, grinning all the while._

"_I-I," My traitorous throat closed again. Taking a deep breath, I restarted. "I have to fix things. Somehow...gotta make it right." He could only nod as we stared at the boy in question. Naruto made it a point not to look at us. He laughed and joked. So typically Naruto, with a smile as bright as the sun, fronting for the whole world like his heart wasn't bleeding. After leaving the stand packed high with gifts, he walked over to the table stocked with various kinds of ramen with expected enthusiasm and began piling his plate. He was acting as well of course, and I hated myself just a little bit more._

_His back was to me by time I reached him. And before I could announce my presence, he spoke. _

"_I didn't tell anyone. I know how important your reputation is to you." His tone wasn't cold so much as just...precise. Even._

"_Oh Naruto," the tears that had been controlled suddenly broke free once more. "I don't care about any of that."_

"_Hmm."_

"_I-we need to talk, please?"_

"_Can it wait till later? I'm starving!" He made his way around the table, taking portions from various dishes. I told him it was important, he hummed again, sucking sauce from his thumb. He still wouldn't look at me._

"_Could you please look at me?" He complied with a small grin. That 'all's right with the world' smile. It made me cry harder._

"_I know you hate me-"_

"_Ino, not now!"_

"_But you mean everything to me and I can't lose you!" I never realized that our voices were rising and everyone was now watching with interest._

"_You should leave. You need to leave." I didn't notice the smile leave his face._

"_Please Naruto, w-we can work through this." By now, everyone was watching, though my eyes remained fix upon my beloved. "I swear it, koishii! It meant nothing to me-I swear absolutely no-" Then Naruto exploded._

"_WELL YOU SCREWING MY BEST FRIEND MEANT EVERTHING TO ME!" The table flipped over and he was on me in the span of a blink. "YOU WANTED HIM-YOU ALWAYS WANTED HIM!" His nails drew blood from my shoulders, and the force of his shaking would undoubtedly snap my neck if kept up. I could only shut my eyes against the terror in those crimson orbs, as pure demonic fury railed against me. He could crush me with his bare hands and for the first time I was petrified of my Naruto._

"_NO!" I shouted, denying it whole-heartedly._

"_DON'T -DON'T LIE TO ME!"_

"_NO!"_

"_YOU LOVE HIM RIGHT!? RIGHT!? YOU NEVER LOVED ME! YOU WOULDN'T HAVE FUCKED HIM IF YOU DID, RIGHT?" I could only scream against the pain on my shoulders, head bent on my neck as it lolled violently. "SAY YOU LOVE HIM, INO! SAY YOU LOVE SASUKE!"_

_It took the crowd a moment to realize what they were seeing before springing into action. A couple that everyone had assumed was happy suddenly consumed in red chakra as the man literally shook the life out of his counterpart._

_"NARUTO!" Iruka screamed, trying to snap him out of it._

_The combined efforts of Iruka, Kakashi, Gai, Lee, Kiba, Shino, and Sai simultaneously performing various choke and submission holds, while Shikamaru and Chouji tried prying his hands off, failed._

_"NARUTO!"_

_Three concurrent gentle fist strikes finally weakened the raging vessel enough for Kurenai to yank my half conscious body from his grasp. A hit on both sides and one on his back. The three Hyuuga backed away slowly, regretful at having had to perform such an act on a friend._

_We were both instantly surrounded. I could vaguely recognize Kurenai's voice as well as Tenten's, while struggling desperately to calm my raging heart and breathe air into my lungs. They were moving me to a sitting position. The room was still spinning, it made me nauseous. Once my blurred vision cleared, the startled faces weren't as much of a shock, but my koishii kneeling on the floor was. Iruka was grasping his face in both hands as he spoke in calm words I couldn't decipher, eyes concerned and gauging Naruto's condition. What had stopped Naruto? I could barely remember anything past him smiling at me._

_Once Iruka got the reaction he was looking for, a relieved sigh escaped his lips and he began speaking again._

"_It'll be alright." He said. "Just have faith that everything will work out." Though his back was to me, I could tell that Naruto was trying not break down. Rough breathing and trembling shoulders gave him away. Kakashi kneeled with the pair, placing a hand on his shoulder, muttering his comforts as everyone else stood watching._

"_Is she okay?" Shikamaru asked, an indescribable glint in his eyes._

_"She's fine, though she could be better!" Kurenai said in a sharp tone, loud enough for everyone to hear, clearly outraged at Naruto's behavior. "God damn it he could've killed her!"_

_Naruto flinched at her words, not bothering to defend himself._

_"If he wanted to kill her Kurenai, she would have been dead already." It was Gaara that spoke up though most in the room would have gladly done so. Arms crossed over his chest, the Kazekage didn't bother hiding his disdain for me from his features and did nothing to keep it from his tone. "If he really wanted to hurt her, there would been nothing any of you could have done to stop him."_

_With wide eyes, Kurenai took in the truth as she stared at the anguished teen hunched on his knees. He was still fighting a losing battle with his emotions as he delivered a swift punch to the floor. My Naruto was fuming, and I knew at that moment that I had nothing to be afraid of. Naruto would never hurt me! Ever! He was just so angry and I kept pushing him. I'm no fool, most boyfriends would have pummeled me for my betrayal, and though my love had a demon inside of him, he had the heart of an angel. After all I'd done he still didn't want to see me hurt. Protected my reputation instead of trashing my name all around Konoha._

_Iruka hugged his shoulders, muttering calming words to reach him. Naruto punched the floor again before taking a few noticeable breaths. I called out to him and he tensed._

_"Did I hurt you?" My lips trembled as my eyes watered. I'd never heard Naruto sound so...I don't know-empty._

_"N-no! You didn't hurt me, baby!"_

_"Good." Shaking off Iruka, Naruto stood, slowly and he turned on his heel and headed for the exit. I called out to him, desperate for acknowledgement. If it weren't for Kurenai and Tenten holding me, I would have eagerly run to him. Despite my sobs, begging and desperate calls, Naruto's steps never faltered._

_"I'll go with him." Gaara declared and Iruka thanked him. Lee volunteered as well._

_"I might as well go too, wouldn't want the dumbass to get arrested or somethin!" Kiba kissed Hinata before leaving. During the whole interaction, Gaara watched them both with narrowed eyes. It was a known fact that he and Hinata had once been a couple. Pride, status, and distance got in the way. She was his first love, so seeing her with another had to be quite painful, and I wondered if I'd ever be face with such a situation._

_"I'll keep him out of trouble, Iruka." Neji nodded at the worried father figure and took his leave. Hearing sobs to the left caused me to refocus my attention. The look on Sakura's face, or in her eyes rather, said it all. I'd ruined our friendship for good this time. And over Sasuke. She took quick steps toward me, preparing to lash out, only to be intercepted by Kakashi. Her former sensei wrapped her comfortingly in his arms and hastily headed outside._

_Genma, Shikamaru, Ebisu, Tenten, and Hinata walked me home, for protection (just in case), while Chouji, Kurenai, and a few others stayed behind to help Iruka with the mess, and to calm his worries._

_I was expressly forbidden to leave my house that night by order of the Hokage. She'd said she didn't want me provoking Naruto, but that didn't stop me from seeking him out the next morning only to come face to face with an overwhelming sense of DeJavu. Naruto was gone, only this time, the Godaime wasn't sure for how long. That, or she wasn't telling me._

"_If it's meant to be, Ino, he'll come back to you." Her words were meant to be comforting. Sorry to say they didn't have the desired effect._

"_Respectfully, Tsunade-sama, I can't wait around for destiny to reveal itself. Not if I can help it."_

"_Seeing as Naruto's mission is highly confidential, it seems that you'll be waiting for destiny after all."_

_I went to Iruka's and though he was a bit more polite, he didn't offer up any info on Naruto's status. So I resigned myself to wait patiently for his return. I just didn't expect it to be a three-year wait. He was actually gone for two, but between his missions and my own, I'd always miss him by at least a week. Then he got sent away again, this time as a Konoha ambassador. Clearly Tsunade wanted the future Hokage to acquaint himself with foreign lands and politics. In those three years, I held fast to the belief that my koishii would return to me. Rejecting date after date, until guys just gave up all together._

_When I learned that he wouldn't return for another five years, once again, I resigned myself to wait. I surprised everyone as well myself with my steadfast devotion._

_So when he returned, I prepared myself efficiently for our reunion. I was stunning and when Naruto and his traveling party arrived, my face would be the first he saw. From what I was told, Suna was the last stop on his tour so a change in climate accompanied by familiar face would be delightful. More mature and beautiful than I could ever imagine, he was. Well, unfortunately a tan wasn't the only thing Naruto returned to Konoha with. He greeted us all with smiles then promptly introduced us to his fiancée. Had I been a lesser woman, I would have fainted. _

_She was striking. Dark skin, chocolate brown hair, serene ocean blue eyes. A beauty both rare and exotic. Later I found that there was more to here than just a pretty face. She was strong willed, quick witted, and blessed with a wicked sense of humor. And a prodigious shinobi whose water manipulation jutsus were high in demand. People couldn't stop raving over the future Hokage's rare find._

_We, Naruto and I, ran into each other a few days before his wedding. He smiled while chatting briefly with me and before we parted ways, I apologized. There was an awkward silence and a flash of old pain behind his eyes._

"_I forgave you along time ago, Ino." He turned to walk away but I grabbed his arm._

"_Then why? Why didn't you return to me?"_

"_Because," he said, not facing me. "Though I forgave you, Ino, I could never forget." _

_Gently shrugging away from me, he made his way through the market._

As I watch them eagerly take their vows, a plethora of emotions wash over me. And surprisingly, jealousy wasn't at the forefront, though it was a strong second. I was in high spirits for Naruto, simply because he was happy. And I, for the first time, knew what it was to truly love. When you love someone, you want them to be happy, even if it's not with you.

They were announced husband and wife and shared their first kiss as a bonded couple. The crowd cheered though I could only look on with a smile. I hadn't evolved so much that I could applaud my one true love joining another. What the hell can say, I'm human!

As I watch the happy couple dance, for what ever reason, Sasuke came to mind. He'd decided to leave Konoha a year after the incident. We ran into each other a few times in Tea Country last year and to my surprise, he'd talked to Naruto. He said they'd reconciled but things just weren't the same. Then, because the question had been burning in my mind for so long, I asked why he'd initiated things that night.

"_Because I got a taste of what it was like to be dead last, while all eyes were on Naruto. I was jealous of my only true friend, and struck out were I could. No offense, but it just wasn't worth it, and I'd give anything to take it all back."_

There was no room for offense because I felt the same. He'd even tried contacting Sakura numerous times, but she never responded. Seems she was finally done with him, and though she'd forgiven me, we just didn't have that bond anymore.

I was pulled from my seat by Sai, and onto the dance floor. The bachelor had made several advances over the years, but I just couldn't see him in that way. Poor bastard, it wasn't his fault he reminded me too much of Sasuke.

Team eight were huddled together, with Hinata in the middle. They were all laughing at something the tipsy Hyuuga said. Maybe it's just me, but there is something strange about their relationship. Kiba and Hinata are a couple, of course, but Shino doesn't look like a third wheel. Like three is definitely company and not a crowd. The way they interact is just too...intimate. I'll have to confer with Sakura later. Like now Kiba has his arm around her, but Shino just kissed her temple and is whispering in her ear. Hmm.

Poor little Hanabi was arguing with her boyfriend. Not matter how hard she'd tried to convince him, Konohamaru still thought dancing wasn't cool. Only after she'd left in search of a willing partner did he finally get off his ass.

Neji's luck wasn't any better as he and Kin were enveloped in a deep discussion that seemed to be an argument. You could never really tell with those two. They had there own unique way of arguing that didn't involve yelling, mainly fighting with words. She explained to me that they were actually able to focus on what was said. I really didn't understand, arguing without yelling was just something I couldn't comprehend. And though they were never affectionate in public, Kin swore Neji was the bee's knees in bed.

Temari and Shikamaru, now they were a couple who could express themselves. They'd yell, fight, kiss, hug, _**grope**_, (the latter three currently happening in the left corner of the reception hall) in public and I'm really glad they'd worked things out. When the sand ninja found out that he'd never been physically intimate with his ex, Kin, Temari took pity on the dumbass. It was only a matter of time before wedding bells would ring anew.

Rock Lee now went by three titles. The azure beast, taijutsu master, and more recently, Konoha's most caring and sensitive husband. You can find Tenten singing his praises wherever she goes and he worships the ground she walks. I mean, his eyes don't even stray, like she's the only one he sees. The world would be a better place if more men were like Lee. One of the many traits he'd adopted from Gai-sensei. For many years, I thought the spandex loving Jounin was gay, but the truth is, he's been involved with a leaf kunoichi for more than a decade, both being too professional to let the knowledge of their relationship slip.

Kakashi and Anko try to pretend there's nothing going on, but we all know better.

Two summers past, Chouji married a beautiful girl whose appetite for barbequed pork rivals his own. Though she is the niece of the restaurant owner (there she gets all the barbeque she wants for free), she never gains a pound, and the two always joke about it being love at first bite. "I like a man/woman with a hearty appetite!" They say. They are proud parents of a one year old with red hair and chubby cheeks.

Sai and I continued dancing until someone tapped his shoulder. It was Naruto!

"Mind if I cut in?" Sai and I smiled though mine was from pure shock.

"Sure thing, Uzumaki!"

Sai relinquished his hold and Naruto took his place. The gap between us was modest, wouldn't look good to grind with the groom. God how I wanted to feel his warmth again, he must have the same thoughts as we gradually moved closer together. I did my best to look at anything other than him, and while my posture was tense he seemed relaxed.

"I'm really glad you came." He said breaking the awkward silence. "I hope this means we can be friends again." This time I did look at him, only to find an unusual emotion in his eyes. It was regret. I know because it clouded my eyes still to this very day.

"O-of course!" I looked down, only to snap up seconds later. "Are you happy-I mean really." He looked at me, smile as bright as the sun, and there was no need for words. We could always read each other, time hadn't changed that.

"Good!" Though tears brimmed my eyes and my heart was constricting, I still grinned back at him. "Well, she may have won this round Uzumaki, but next life time, you're all mine."

He jerked slightly in surprise then glanced down at me. To my utter astonishment his smile and eyes was just as watery as mine as he nodded. Then, before I could blink, he grasped me to him. I held on just as tightly as time stood still just for that moment. For that moment he was mine again, and I was his. And as suddenly as being wrapped in his arms, I remembered. We'd never really said goodbye. This was _**our **_farewell and it wasn't as bitter as expected. In his arms, for the first time in eight years, I felt whole again. That Naruto had truly pardoned me, years ago in fact, allowed me to finally forgive myself.

"I forgave you the moment it happened," he said, eyes closed as his words were close enough to caress my ear. "There was just...just so much anger. So much pride. I was a fool."

His hold tightened a bit and I nodded in understanding. He was apologizing now and knowing how hard it was for him, I wouldn't humiliate him further by agreeing. "It's time to forgive yourself now, Ino."

I nodded again and held him just a little tighter. There was nothing sexual or even romantic about our embrace. We were just two people who were finally letting go.

Someone cleared their throat and I turned around only to receive the shock of my life. Naruto didn't seem so surprised, just happy.

"Sorry I'm late." Was all he said.

'Same old Sasuke,' I thought dryly. 'Just as talkative as ever."

"Don't worry about it." Naruto said with a large smile. He left my side as he and the tardy Uchiha embraced. "As long as you're here!" We talked for a minute until something or rather someone caught his attention. He quickly excused himself in hot pursuit of said person.

"Sakura!"

It was like Forehead had seen a ghost! Eyes wide, her complexion pasty white. The poor thing looked like she had the fright of her life and Naruto and I watched with anticipation. I know what your thinking. It would be like in one of those cheesy romantic movies and harlequins where the man comes on the scene and the girl magically flutters into his arms.

Imagine my, as well as everyone's surprise, when our pink haired companion swiftly composed herself and made a b-line for the exit with Sasuke immediately on her heels.

Naruto and I sighed. He'd tried reasoning with her, but not only was Sakura's head big, it was thick, and apparently she wasn't ready to forgive him yet, the stubborn bitch! I felt bad for the guy really, because if he thought that killing Itachi was tough, it was nothing compared to the fight he had on his hands now. But I know Sasuke. He won't give up on her, and hopefully she'll come to her senses and realize that they, regardless of what's happened in the past, are meant for each other. She hasn't been in anything serious since Sasuke, just a few dates, even less partners. That should tell her something, right?

Naruto excused himself to search for his bride, and though I wish our hug could have lasted forever, there was also relief that this chapter in my life was finally closed, and as I glanced around the reception hall full of friends and family I realized that my time at the celebration had indeed ended.

Leaning down to hug a seated Kurenai who was heavy with her third child, I promised that I'd watch the kids so that her and the hubby could have some alone time. Besides, I've always liked Iruka, he's good for her. When Asuma-sensei died, he'd secretly helped her raise the baby, they'd become a couple the night of Naruto's party and married three years later. He is surrounded by woman, and even I'm hoping that the next baby is a boy.

After a few embraces and even more farewells, I found myself wandering the streets of Konoha. It was my wandering that started it all. When I returned home after Asuma's death. And after everything that's happened, I can't seem to find a reason to be bitter. Sure

I've had my share of heartache and made some crucial mistakes, but I wouldn't trade any of it if it meant I wouldn't be the person I am today.

So with my newfound enlightenment and sense of self worth, I decided it was time to share my recently acquired qualities with someone else. A recent ninja exchange with the Wave brought in some rather interesting prospects after all. One in particular has green eyes, a hard, tanned body, with hair that even Neji would envy. We've worked together a few times, and his earth manipulation jutsus _**are**_ rather impressive. He's too shy to ask me out directly. Good thing I'm outgoing enough for the both of us.

Maybe I'll call him tonight, invite him over for a few drinks that will hopefully turn into something a little more heated, in other words, hot naked sex on my couch. It has been quite a while since I've got _**some**_, and well hell, a girl's got needs. After all, I am only human!

oOo

Wow! I can't believe I love this pairing as much as I do! In my opinion there are not enough Ino/Naruto pairings and even less Lee/Tenten. It's kinda depressing really. Well Having It All is over due and Where the Heart Lies is half way done, but for whatever reason Naruto just wont leave me alone, and here I thought I was done after My Ninja Way! I hope you enough it, expect more in the future! Got lotsa plot bunnies jumpin around!!!!

Can you guess who Naruto's wife and the wave nin are? I truly hate OCs most of the time so I just borrowed a couple of characters from else where.


End file.
